


Not quick enough

by Ninhaoma



Series: Dressrosa [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Combat Training, F/M, Martial Arts, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninhaoma/pseuds/Ninhaoma
Summary: There are few problems in this world that cannot be solved by a swift roundhouse kick to the face.In fact, there are none.-_-Or what happens when Violet and Doflamingo do some sparring together
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet
Series: Dressrosa [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751851
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Not quick enough

Violet didn’t even think anymore, she just reacted on instinct. A blow to her stomach was dismissed by a quick downward block which she followed up with a counter of a spinning kick at head height, but the kick met only air as her opponent dodged and countered with a block-punch combo that she, in her turn, side-stepped. Another flurry of attacks were launched from both sides, but as none hit their mark, the combatants broke free and started to slowly circle each other.

She was panting heavily by now, feeling restricted by the sweat-soaked shirt that lay plastered against her back. Her wide linen trousers, moving in graceful arcs with the movement of her feet, cooled her down somewhat and provided respite from the oppressing midday heat that permeated the training hall. A lone lock of hair had escaped her thick braid and tried its best to distract her. An irritated huff sent it flying upward, but it soon found its accustomed place and continued its valiant efforts to get stuck in her eye.

Her opponent had a wide grin and didn’t look the least phased. The only allowance he had made for the sparring session was to leave his pink coat on a hook near the door; in all other respects he looked like he was on his way to a business meeting. White and black shoes moved deftly over the floor, leading up to legs that were clad in shockingly pink capri trousers. A white shirt that he hadn’t bothered to button up framed a well-defined torso and his spiky blond hair was, as usual, defying the laws of physics – for how else could you explain the hair’s steadfast refusal to bend down and allow gravity to do its job properly – and golden earrings glimmered in his ears. His face was framed by his signature pair of pointy pink sunglasses and defined by his wide grin, baring his perfect teeth.

“Better than last time, but you still need to work on your reach,” Donquixote Doflamingo commented, feinting low to the left, turning it into a quick kick in Violet’s stomach that would have sent her flying if she hadn’t moved in time. “You need to be able to kick a person taller than you in the face,” he demonstrated by sending a roundhouse kick clear over her head, “if you want to be taken seriously.”

Bastard. It was unfair how tall he was.

“How about the turning, is that on point?” she answered, panting slightly, countering with a double side kick towards the left. She used the momentum to her advantage, not giving Doflamingo time to answer, but launching straight away into a back kick that sadly missed her target by a hair.

“Acceptable. Clear improvements, but you have the same problem in both areas. You need to work on your hip movement more. Remember to _thrust_ ,” he demonstrated with a quick front kick, followed by an even quicker side kick that Violet barely had time to block, “and to rotate your hips.” The impact resonated through her whole arm – she _knew_ she should block kicks with her legs, not her arms and did he love to remind her of the reasons… she would have some lovely bruising covering her whole upper arm come tomorrow.

She had to marvel at Doflamingo’s speed and power. She knew he wasn’t fighting at even close to his true potential in this sparring session, but he was still so much quicker and more powerful than her. If she ever wanted to get the better of him, she’d have to get better, to train harder, to _understand_ the energy in him…

Suddenly she saw something, sensed it; the slight movement that indicated an upcoming side kick – but no, it was just a feint, the energy was too faint to be a kick that was meant to hit her… she stood her ground and countered his true attack with a raising leg, blocking the front kick and using his momentum to step _up_ , almost flying, and aiming a kick towards–

She both saw and heard stars when she crashed into the sparring room wall. All the air in her lungs had been knocked out and she just laid there, staring at the ceiling, trying to stop the thick wooden beams from spinning too hard.

“I am impressed!” the pirate exclaimed, loping towards her and helping her up. “How do you feel, love?” he asked, still smiling, as he checked the back of her head for more serious damage.

“Like I was hit by a ton of bricks,” Violet grimaced, rolling her shoulders and turning her head from side to side, wincing at a sharp pain that suddenly shot through her side. The sensation was gone as soon as it had arrived – there shouldn’t be any lasting damage.

“Fufufu, you’re not too far off. The power in a roundhouse kick is similar to being hit with a literal ton of bricks. But your counter was impressive, well done,” he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, the gesture in stark contrast with the brutal kick he had sent her flying with. His fingers in her hair started rubbing small circles into her scalp, as his other hand drew feather-light patterns along her sore arm. He seemed to be conscious of the pain he had inflicted earlier, but it was all to make her better, to make her learn… her hands came up to rest against his chest as she leaned into his touch, catching her breath, and her eyes fell shut as the pain ebbed away, a momentary sense of peace filling her.

The world melted away as all her sensations focused on his touch, how his nails snagged at her hair, loosening her braid, and how his hand soothed the tender flesh of her arm. The air was filled with the smell of sweat and too little oxygen but too much of _him_ and the combination was slowly crawling its way inside her, making her squirm and steadily tightening her chest with every heartbeat. She was centred in the world, the weight of her body anchoring her through the floor of the training room into the bones of the castle, and further into Dressrosa itself, no matter how Pica’s powers shaped the hallways and passages of her home into new shapes every now and then.

The darkness behind her lids enhanced every sensation. She could feel the warmth of his skin through her palms, her nails scraping slightly against his bare skin, his breath against her ear, his fingers stilling in her hair. As she shifted slightly, eyes still closed, still connected to the world, still caught in that moment of peace, she noticed a certain emerging hardness in his pink trousers; a slight hitch in his breath confirmed the fleeting thoughts morphing into burgeoning suspicion.

The peaceful connectedness suddenly became sharp edges and attention, as the tightness in her chest spread through her limbs and flooded her centre with heat. Both of his large hands were now trailing feather-light touches along her bare arms, leaving fire in their wake. She looked up at the tall man through her thick lashes, a small smile forming on her full lips, her nails scratching slightly at his pectorals, a hard nipple catching against her palm.

And then she swept her leg low, simultaneously pushing back, causing Doflamingo to lose his balance and crash down on the floor.

The large man broke out in a booming laugh where he lay outstretched on the floor, not bothering to get up. “Great work! You are a quick learner and I have to commend you on the way you used that break in my attention for your benefit. Quick thinking!” His smile turned into a grin.

“But not quick enough.”

A hand shot out and before Violet had time to think, much less react, her own balance was snatched away and she found herself sprawled on top of the shichibukai. His hands wrapped around her hips, keeping her in place as she tried to scramble away, trapping her on top of him.

She narrowed her eyes at his everlasting smile, bracing herself on his chest. She could feel his heart beat under her hands.

“Let me go.”

“I don’t feel like it.”

She scoffed. “What are you, five? Let me go. I need to go freshen up before dinner.”

Doflamingo’s long fingers caressed the junction between her thighs and stomach, sending pleasurable shivers up her spine. The hardness was pressing into her core by now, hot and demanding, tightening the coil between her legs.

“And there’s a lot of things I need to do, but here I am, tutoring you in combat,” the tall man grinned, suddenly thrusting his hips, causing Violet to gasp as he pressed into her heat.

Damn him for knowing her so well.

Well, two could play that game.

Violet took note of the way a slight blush had spread over his exposed chest and throat and how the small muscles beside his mouth seemed to tighten. His grip was becoming almost painful as his muscles tensed and his heartbeat increased under her hands.

She felt the heat that had originated at his hands spread throughout her body, before pooling between her legs. As she let her nails scrape over his pectorals, she tested the waters by lifting her hips – it didn’t take long before his grip didn’t let her move any further. A devious smile spread over her full lips, as she let her tongue flick out, noting the way he swallowed at the small movement. She leaned down, careful not to let anything else touch him than her hands, her heated core just out of reach, teasing him with a hint of a touch.

“You did remind me to use my hips,” she purred in his ear before grinding down on him.

A groan escaped him as his hips bucked upwards, grinding his cock against her, a few layers of fabric the only barrier between them. His grip was like steel as the pressure between them increased. Violet’s hips moved with a mind of their own, making small circular motions that seemed to be designed to override all coherent thought and drive a live wire to her cunt.

“I think I also talked about the importance of thrusting,” he growled, switching their places, bearing down on her.

His kiss was overpowering, his tongue slipping into her mouth as she gasped at an especially well-placed caress. Her legs wrapped around his slim hips, drawing him closer as her hands tangled in his hair, her oversensitive skin aflame under his touch. But this wasn’t enough, there was still too much clothing between them…

A ripping sound tore through the air. Breathlessly, they broke apart. “That was my favourite shirt,” Doflamingo panted, sitting upright and drawing her into his lap. His hands were busy at the cord of her trousers, teasing the knot open, as she drew her own shirt over her head, tossing it behind her.

“You have at least three more. I counted,” she said, letting her hands wander over her heated skin, caressing her breasts and playing with her nipples. She moaned at a sharp twist, her eyes fluttering shut, her entire being focused on the sensation of her hands on her skin and the heat between her legs, where her cunt was pressed against his cock, separated by mere scraps of fabric.

“You’ll be the death of me, woman,” Doflamingo groaned as he focused on the way she was playing with her body. A small movement of his hips indicated that she should get out of her trousers; she gave her nipples a last tug before getting of his lap to remove the offending garment. Her grin morphed into a smirk at his appreciative grunt, and she let her own eyes roam over his now naked form.

He was a sight to be seen. His cock jutted out proudly, a small amount of pre-cum gathered at the tip. Violet longed to wrap her hands around it, to feel the silky movement of it and to take him in her mouth, but there would be time for that later. Hard planes of muscles were clearly defined, moving gracefully under sweat-slicked skin. His hair, previously so perfectly coiffed, was now mussed but still somehow managing to look on point.

This was also one of the only times she saw him without his eternal smile in place.

And Violet loved it. She loved having the power to wipe that smile off his face, to reduce him to a panting and moaning mess, to be the reason for him to break down.

He, of course, held the same power over her.

But as she was so much weaker than him in every other aspect, having this one thing made her magnificent.

She seated herself in his lap again, bracing herself on each side of his hips, careful not to sink down on him too soon. A butterfly soft kiss to his temple was accompanied by a movement of her hips that teased him with the opportunity of her wetness, of having her, of being in her.

“I win.”

“You win,” he conceded, thrusting upwards. Violet, however, had anticipated this and moved away just in time. He might have the upper hand in combat, but by now she could read him like a book in the bedroom. His grip on her waist was almost painfully tight, but she held fast.

“If I win, I get to determine my price,” she breathed in his ear, her breasts brushing against his chest, her oversensitive nipples sending a new wave of wetness to her core.

“Whatever you want.”

“I’ll get back to that later,” and with that, she sank down on him.

“You will be the death of me, woman,” Doflamingo moaned as his cock sank into her welcoming heat.

“I try my best,” she gasped as he bucked up, his cock filling her.

However many times they did this, Violet would never get used to the feeling of him inside her, of being so deliciously full and almost painfully stretched. Her eyes fluttered shut as she was filled again and again to the brim, the pace slow and deep and relentless. His hands helped her move her hips and she let her own hands caress her sensitive breasts, teasing and caressing, twisting and palming and pinching. His lips soon found her nipple and gave it a sharp nip, causing a spike of pleasure to shoot to the building tension between her thighs.

The coil in her stomach was wound tighter and tighter as his pace increased. She heard his breath become uneven as his hands grasped the tender flesh of her arse and the coil began to pulse, electricity surging through her limbs.

“Will you come for me, love?”

Violet could hardly hear his deep voice as she was teetering on the edge, waiting for the last push and she was so, _so_ close…

And then he hit that spot inside her again and the coil broke, her orgasm coursing through her. Her cunt spasmed around his cock and she could feel his movements become more and more erratic as he joined her in release, his mouth finding its way to her throat, kissing her hard.

As the heat in her ebbed out, tension bleeding out, she slumped against him, wrapping her arms around him. She could feel him hum as he dragged his fingers through her hair, other arm keeping her pressed into him.

She could feel safe, almost content, here. In this little bubble of silence and post-coital bliss.

“What are you thinking off?” his deep voice cut through her comfortable bubble, dispersing the dream.

“That I need to make sure the maids clean this room exceptionally well this week.”

“Fufufufu,” came the rumbling laugh. “And here I thought you were drawing up grand plans for your prize. You won, not fair and definitely not square.”

A noncommittal shrug was his only answer.

A moment of silence was filled with his fingers lazily carding through her hair. Her braid must have gotten loose. She’d have to put it together again…

“Well, what do you want?”

“I’ll think of something,” she hummed as she burrowed deeper into his arms, trying to cling to the fleeting impression of warmth and safety.

**Author's Note:**

> I fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 kicks once, but I fear the man who has practiced one kick 10,000 times
> 
> [Bruce Lee]
> 
> -_-
> 
> This was born from my musings about the similarities between Vergo and Violet's kicking styles over on tumblr. And as my understanding is that Lao G joined the Family after Vergo left for his mission, it stands to reason that someone else trained with him – and so we get to Doflamingo and Violet trying to kick the shit out of each other.
> 
> -_-  
> 
> 
> This is dedicated to weaverworks – thank you for the inspiration to finish this! Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
